1. Field
The following description generally relates to a camera apparatus of a closed-circuit television (CCTV), and more particularly to a vehicle CCTV camera apparatus that is mounted on a vehicle to capture images of internal and external surroundings of the vehicle and transmit the captured images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Closed-circuit television (CCTV) systems have been widely used in areas that require security and safety, such as residential areas, department stores, banks, exhibition centers, and the like, to manage these areas by monitoring images captured and transmitted by the CCTV systems. The CCTV system is provided with a camera to film areas and to transmit the captured images.
More recently, such CCTV systems are also used for vehicles, such as cars, trains, trucks, buses, and the like, to prevent crimes, thefts, accidents, or the like, in which camera apparatuses are installed inside of vehicles to capture internal and external surroundings thereof. As a conventional camera apparatus, Korean Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-2009-0028950 (published on Mar. 20, 2009) discloses a camera module that is held by a holding device in a manner that enables capturing angles of the camera module to be adjusted, and the holding device is coupled to a housing by screw coupling.
Such camera apparatus may be vibrated and given a shock when a vehicle travels for a long time. As the holding device is generally made of plastic material, there occurs a problem in that the vibration and shock causes cracks and the like in the holding device. Further, coupling of the holding device with the housing may be loosened by the vibration and shock when a vehicle travels for a long time, leading to a problem in which a lens of the camera module is deviated.